


Stagger

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some firsts remain just that. A first and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_kimono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/gifts).



It's so easy to get lost in each other with the world so small: packed live houses, rundown single-room apartments, shared hotel rooms, and the back of the equipment truck. There isn't enough space for _away_ , so they let all the walls that want to do so box them in and press them closer. 

Touching, but not really on purpose.

  


_"Kai?"_

_The drummer peeks out of the bathroom with toothpaste foam still around his mouth, eyebrow raised as he pauses with his toothbrush midair. "Eh? What's the matter Aoi?"_

_The rhythm guitarist is standing by the hallway, a knapsack slung on his shoulder and a sheepish smile on his lips. "Reita fell asleep on my bed while talking to Uruha and won't budge." He says, scratching the back of his head and looking almost embarrassed. "So... up for a roommate swap?"_

_Kai grins in reply, throwing a hand in a careless gesture of welcome. "Sure thing, come on in!" He points to the bed farthest from the door before resuming his brushing activities. "That one's mine, I hope that's okay."_

_Aoi merely nods and hums as he walks in, the door quietly clicking shut behind him._

  


There are a few things they do out of their own free will too, of course. A clap on the shoulder, an elbow to the side, a playful embrace, some mindless groping and the occasional kiss on the cheek, amongst other things. Harmless nothings all done on auto-pilot, but nearly without conscious effort.

It's the way things are, the way they should be.

  


_"You're kidding."_

_Kai whips his head to the left, glaring at an amused-looking Aoi and pouting when he notices that the other is on the verge of laughing. "I'm not. And you find this funny, don't you?"_

_Aoi shakes his head in response, eyeing the drummer thoughtfully. "To be honest, more like unbelievable." Second guitar's mouth curls on one corner, his lip ring catching the light as he smirks. "So you really haven't? Like... ever?"_

_In response, Kai huffs and places his hands behind his head in an effort to appear unbothered. It would've worked, but the crimson on his cheeks is a giveaway. "Aside from a peck or two, nope. Won't even know what to do at all."_

_"Well I can show you..." Aoi offers with a chuckle, sitting up from bed and turning to completely face the drummer. "And it'll be purely educational, of course!"_

_Kai's blush darkens considerably, and he has to shut the bedside lamp off to throw them in darkness, just so his bandmate won't see his face._

_"Shut up and go to sleep Aoi!"_

  


But things have changed a lot since then, and they've got all the lightyears they need and more to be able to move without invading each other's personal bubble. Just when he has come to appreciate the disappearance of those molecules that won't let them separate before, forcing their flesh to scratch against another's flesh.

And suddenly, the lightest brush of a finger means all the things it shouldn't. 

  


_"And what's this I hear," Kai jumps slightly from folding used clothes on the edge of his bed, Uruha's loud entrance startling him. "About our sweetheart Kai-kun never being kissed before?"_

_The drummer checks the time on his watch before looking up and glaring at the lead guitarist. "Be a little more quiet Uruha," He hisses, the other’s words overriden by surprise. "Everyone else is sleeping even though you aren't, you know!"_

_Uruha doesn't comment on what the drummer just said, but his voice is much quieter when he speaks again. "So? Is it true then?"_

_Kai's brows develop a wrinkle as he frowns in confusion. "Is what true?" And he watches as Uruha drops down on the bed right across him and leans in, speaking in a mock whisper._

_"That you've never been kissed."_

_He flushes a vivid crayon red, spluttering as the man before him smirks. "I-how did you-"_

_The door to the hotel room suddenly swings open again, and Aoi appears looking apologetic. "I'm sorry! It sort of slipped out, I didn't mean it!"_

_The drummer narrows his eyes at the dark-haired guitarist, noting his pink cheeks, before turning to the other one much closer to him and noticing the glassy eyes. "Wait, have you guys been drinking?"_

_Uruha smirks. "Just a little."_

_Kai snorts and gives Aoi the evil eye. "Enough to be spilling other people's secrets though, I think," He says accusingly, and the rhythm guitarist mumbles another apology - which isn't really heard by anyone because suddenly, Uruha is pulling Kai forward and crushing their lips together, taking advantage of the drummer's gasp of surprise by slipping his tongue inside an unwilling mouth._

_"The fuck!" Aoi half-whispers in surprise, but Kai doesn't hear his cursing either because_ wow shit Uruha can _fucking_ kiss.

_He doesn't respond, but he doesn't need to because the tongue exploring him is unbothered and unrelenting, lapping at what it can reach inside him roughly and lewdly. Scraping against his teeth and the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheek, it slips out and licks at his lower lip before diving right back in._

_Kai moans when their tongues connect, and as soon as he does, Uruha pulls away with a look of accomplishment on his face and nods, as if he's concluding some kind of business transaction._

_"That there is how it's done, Kai-kun."_

  


His call gets picked up on the first ring of the fifth call. 

" _What?!_ "

And he tries not to slur but it's a bit useless, him and his stupid ideas of thinking today is the day he'll finally be able to hold his liquor. 

"Wanna come over?"

There's a pause on the other line, heavy and exciting, even _a little dark_. "Are you drinking Kai-kun?" At first he only hums in response, downing the remains of his drink before replying with words as he carefully refills his glass.

"Exactly how you want me." He says, and there's a muffled _oh yes fuck me_ on the other line that makes a smirk appear on his lips.

"Come here and I'll get right to that."

  


_"Shit."_

_Aoi and Kai stare at the door as it closes, Uruha disappearing behind it with a cheerful good night over his shoulder. "Shit!" Kai repeats, a little more frantically, before jumping to his feet and thumping the rhythm guitarist on the chest hard, over and over._

_"This is all your fucking fault!"_

_Aoi steps back a little, raising his arms to ward of Kai's blows and doing nothing to retaliate. "I know, and I already said I'm sorry!"_

_Kai is still on attack mode. "You gave my first kiss away just like that and," a particularly hard hit lands on the side of Aoi's neck, making him groan. "It wasn’t even romantic at all!"_

_The guitarist suddenly makes a grab at Kai, gripping his wrists with inquiring eyes. "Is that why you've been saving it then?" He asks, tightening his hold on the drummer as he squirms and tries to pull away. "Because you want your first kiss to be romantic?"_

_The heat on Kai's face is unbearable, and he has to turn away to hide his embarrassment, not that he's able to hide it at all. "Well of course, why else? Let me go!"_

_Aoi doesn't do what he's told and leans forward instead, words soft and breathy as he gives Kai his second real kiss for the evening._

_"Then here, I'm sorry."_

  


The arms that wrap around him from behind are warm, and he leans in with a sigh as a pair of soft lips find a spot behind his ear. 

"Kai-kun," Uruha whispers, a wet tongue darting out to pay attention to his skin, and the drummer groans, a hand fisting the guitarist's hair to keep his mouth where it currently is. 

"Uruha..." They've stopped on the hallway, front door still gaping open a few feet away. Already down to business, and the lead guitarist hadn't been here for more than three minutes. The door gets kicked shut and locked, the body behind him pulling away for a few seconds before-

Kai turns around and yanks the taller man closer to him, their lips meeting with bruising force as he erases permanent traces of _Aoi Yuu Aoi_ from his mouth.

  


_"Aoi..."_

_Kai's entire world is made of water, and he can't fucking breathe. The rhythm guitarist’s lip ring is brushing against his mouth repeatedly, and the tongue inside his mouth is casting some kind of spell on him._

_It's gentle, a repeated caress. Like Aoi is mapping out his mouth and memorizing it for later, so he knows the exact spot where to flick the tip of his tongue again in order to make Kai groan and buck his hips forward._

_"Aoi," Kai repeats through their liplock, wrist still shackled by the other man's hands. His hips move again, involuntarily, as their tongues begin to move against each other and he's just..._

_Second guitar pulls away breathlessly, eyes halfway closed. Very slowly, he lets go of Kai's wrist but doesn't step back or away so that they're still much too close to each other._

_Aoi smiles a little, with a sort of fondness that makes Kai's insides ache and feel hollow, but not in a bad way._

_"I hope that's better, more romantic?"_

_The drummer's only reply is to nearly knock both of them down on the carpeted floor, mouth once again finding Aoi's ring-pierced lips._

  


"Kai-kun, _yes_..." The back of Uruha's head falls on his collarbone, entire weight leaning against his body as he stands behind the lead guitarist. 

They'd made it as far as the living room before clothes started being taken off.

He tightens his grip on the taller man's cock slightly, jerking him off inconsistently - sometimes slow and steady and then switching to quick without any sort of warning. 

"You like that?" Kai asks in a husky voice, stroking upward and smearing pre-cum on Uruha's length as he strokes down. He licks his lips and presses his erection on the guitarist’s ass firmly at the sight, wanting him to know how hard he is.

Uruha groans and nods, lips bruised with bites and not all of them Kai's. "Yes, yes... _yes!_ " His hips suddenly buck forward and on the hand surrounding his cock when Kai presses the pad of his thumb on the slit, giving it a rub. 

"Oh fuck Kai-kun _fuck_..."

  


_There isn't enough air conditioning to cool Kai down, his entire body burning up now that he and Aoi have taken their shirts off and have their pants unbuttoned. Every time the other man moves where he's currently straddling him, his navel piercing rubs against Kai and sends a jolt of electricity straight to his cock._

_During a lull in their kissing, the guitarist busy loving his neck with slow laps of his tongue, he manages to stammer out: "Aoi should we..."_

_Aoi leans back, smile reassuring as he props himself on his elbows, looking down at Kai with soft eyes. "We stop if you want to. Just say the word."_

_And then they're kissing again, erections rubbing together, and Kai never says it, not even once, and especially not as Aoi's lip ring nudges the tip of his cock, making his entire body shiver._

  


"Now Kai-kun, please now,"

Kai groans at how needy and vocal Uruha is being as he pushes a third finger in, not wanting to hurt the other with a hasty preparation. "Wait." He grits out, his cock jumping between his legs when he feels Uruha's ass clench around his fingers. 

"Your cock will feel so much better so just fuck me," He begins pushing back against Kai's digits, groaning with every shove. "I'm ready, _so fucking ready_..."

  


_All Kai can do is watch, wide-eyed, as Aoi arches from the bed as he thrusts his fingers in a particular way, and he repeats the action, making the rhythm guitarist cry out this time when he doesn't immediately pull his fingers out._

_"That's enough," Aoi says, thighs quivering as he opens his eyes to look up at him. "I'm prepped, and you're more than ready to explode." He adds, glancing at Kai's leaking cock._

_He sits up then and pulls Kai close, kissing him passionately but still with the same softness of earlier. "But," Kai groans and has to close his eyes when Aoi begins stroking him, hands slicked with lube. "But it made you feel good, what I was doing..."_

_Despite the situation, Aoi chuckles, nipping at Kai's neck almost playfully as he rolls a condom on him. "We have to make you feel good too."_

  


The bookcase and its contents rattle as Kai thrusts forward, making Uruha groan and throw his head back with an unadulterated _fuck yes_ , hands gripping a shelf so tightly, his knuckles have turned white. Trying to keep a sense of awareness and allowing Uruha to adjust around him, he traces Uruha's ass then spine, before yanking at his hair. 

"Tell me when you're ready." He whispers, and despite his voice being rough, his words are anything but.

Uruha clenches around him, looking behind his shoulder with a feral smirk. "Ever heard of rutting, Kai-kun?" He asks sinfully, tongue licking at his lips, and the drummer obliges. 

He pulls out, hands holding onto Uruha's hips to keep him in place, before slamming back in and setting a furious pace. "You asked for it."

  


_"Are you okay?" Aoi runs a hand on his hair, beckoning him forward._

_"Are you?" He asks back, before they're kissing. And it's terribly sensual and wet, more tongue than actual mouth, and it makes Kai's hips move on their own, the guitarist below him reacting with a pleasured moan. Kai closes his eyes, his elbows on either side of Aoi's head as he thrusts forward hard. "Feels so good..." He groans, pulling out before pushing back in and gaining speed with every repeat._

_Aoi's legs are wrapped around his waist now, drawing him ever closer, hands scratching at his back. And then-_

_"Faster, faster," He whispers, but it sounds like it's more for Kai's benefit than his own as he clenches around him, tongue flicking at a space on his neck that Aoi has discovered is a sensitive spot._

_Kai moans and pushes himself up slightly, away from that tongue, hands grasping at hips as he does move a little faster, Aoi meeting his thrusts with words like_ more, please more, _and driving him absolutely crazy._

_And Kai is so, so close with Aoi writhing beneath him the way he's doing now, his hand on his own cock, and when he says so-_

_"Look at me Kai-kun," Aoi whispers, a hand on his cheek, and when his eyes meet the guitarist's darkened gaze, he unravels with a choked, strangled groan, his lids betraying him as he throws his head back and comes._

_Aoi comes with him._

  


Uruha eventually falls on his knees, shamelessly groaning with the force of Kai's fucking as the drummer continues even as they slip a little lower on the floor. 

"Touch yourself," Kai growls, punctuating his words with a slap on Uruha's right cheek, and it takes only several strokes for the taller man to lose it, coming on his hand and the floor with a cry.

Groaning and losing the rhythm of his hips at the tightening around his cock, Kai follows soon after and easily lets the guitarist's name spill out of his lips while he comes. 

Only it's not _this_ guitarist.

" _Aoi, yes_... Aoi."

  


_Kai lifts his head slightly when he feels fingers card through his hair, looking up to meet Aoi's gaze. It's still fond, and made all the more as he smiles._

_"Good and romantic first?" He asks gently, and Kai shakes his head, burying his face on Aoi's sweaty neck with a smile of his own._

  


_"No, it's perfect. Perfect."_

  



End file.
